White Snow
by Sammysam468
Summary: Ikarishipping. Anesia and Brothers. Hikari gets a two week anmesia and mistakes Shinji as her older brother. Well... it doesn't sound all bad right, I mean what can happen in two weeks anyway? Humor in here also. PaulXDawn ShinHika Discontinued
1. Winter

White Snow

White Snow

Chapter 1: Winter

"Shinji?" The blue-haired girl asked. "You know you will get in trouble if you keep sneaking out at night just to see me, do you Hikari?" Shinji turned around and looked at her.

"But, I need to ask you a question." She said. "Okay what is it you troublesome girl?" he asked, glaring at her. "Why do you battle Satoshi all the time?" She stepped closer.

He looked at her strangely and said, "Only an idiot wouldn't know THAT answer." And left in the cold wind, with no slight shiver,

"Shinji" She said, towards him. Then a strong wind blasted her away. "SHINJI!!" She screamed loud enough for him to hear her.

"Hikari?" he said, turning around to see her unconscious. "Hikari" he said again running to her.

He slipped and hit his head on a tree. "Ow" he simply said, sitting up and holding Hikari.

"Hikari?" he shook her gently, putting his hand behind her head. He felt a wet substance, 'blood!' he thought, carrying her and running to the nearest Pokemon Center.

He opened the doors running to Nurse Joy, "Joy she has lost some blood, please take her!" he pleaded. Joy nodded and said "You're lucky I treat humans as well."

Hikari awoke having Satoshi next to her. "Takeshi, I think she's wakin' up." Hikari moaned saying "Who are you people?"

Joy walked in with Shinji following. Satoshi got up and asked, "How did you find her?" "Shinji." Hikari said rubbing her eyes. "Nee-san" she said trying to get up.

Takeshi gently pushed her down, "You need rest Hikari." He said. "Nee-san" she said again struggling from Takeshi.

Shinji walked to her and told Takeshi to let her go. Takeshi obeyed and Shinji sat on the bed next to her.

"Nee-san" She cried hugging him. "Nee-san" she cried in his jacket. "I hate it when you cry, Hikari." He held her close.

"Nurse Joy, what happened?" Takeshi asked. "She has amnesia," Joy said "and she refers Shinji as her brother." "What happened to her?" Satoshi asked. "She had been hit in the head hard." "Did she wake up before?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes last night when Shinji brought her here."

Flashback

_Hikari tossed and turned on the bed, she slowly opened her eyes seeing Shinji on the corner of the room. "Who are you?" Hikari rubbed her eyes. "I'm Shinji," Shinji stood up. "Are you my brother?" she asked._

_Shinji didn't wanted to be annoyed anymore and said "Yes I am." She giggled "Yay!" She said. "Nee-san can we play games?"_

_"Whatever" He shrugged and looked away. She got out of bed, trying to stand up. She walked towards him. "Nee-san," She held his arm "where are we?"_

_Shinji turned and pulled his arm away, walking to the balcony, leaning on rail. "Shut up and go back to bed." He growled._

_She pouted and puffed her cheeks, "Fine Nee-san, be that way!" She stomped off to her bed like a small child._

_'Troublesome girl.' Shinji thought. Hikari pulled the sheets of the bed up and asked, "Nee-san, who am I?" Shinji groaned and murmured, "You're an annoying girl named Hikari, got that?"_

_Hikari thought it was a little too harsh to talk to her like that. She cried, holding her eyes with her hands. Shinji groaned again, he walked towards her and sat on her bed._

_"Two words for you Hikari," Hikari looked up at him. "Shut. Up." He said in two sentences._

_Hikari giggled and hugged him, "Nee-San, you're very funny." He seemed shocked._

_Flashback ended_

"Strange, but still unreasonable, how can she have Amnesia?" Takeshi asked.

Hikari had pulled Shinji closer, "Nii-san, why are these people here?" Shinji pulled away from her, getting off the bed.

"Joy, how long with the Amnesia last?" He looked down at Hikari.

Nurse Joy sighed, "I'm thinking two weeks or more?"

"I'm leaving, now!" Shinji left the room with arms crossed.

"Shinji-Kun!" Hikari yelled running after him. She caught up to him and tackled him, making them fall on the floor.

"Get off you annoyance!" He struggled. "Nii-San stay, please!" She pleaded him.

Shinji stared at her. "No, you are no importance to ME!"

She paused, starting to cry, she got off him, running out the Pokemon Center.

"Shinji, why did you do that, making her run in to the storm." Satoshi had been fired up.

"She has no importance to me, like I said, you brat!" He walked away.

Shinji's poketech rang, he answered it. "Shinji! It's your cousin! I am standing out of the Pokemon Center and I heard you yelling, be there bye!"

"Shinji!" She yelled. "H-H-Hakura?" He turned around. "That's right now- Satoshi? Takeshi?" She ran to Satoshi and hugged him. "It's great to see you!"

TO BE CONTINUTED!


	2. Lost

/ I can't believe that I had writer's Block for a long time :D Hope this is as good as I thought it would be 8B Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

/ I can't believe that I had writer's Block for a long time :D Hope this is as good as I thought it would be 8B Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!  Hate this!

-Charmy-

Chapter 2

Lost

The brown haired girl entered the Pokemon center and put her hands on her hips. "Satoshi I thought by the time I got here you'd have 4 badges!" Shinji left the Pokemon center. "AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING??" Satoshi cupped his ears with his hands. "Haruka, why so mad?" Haruka crossed her arms and glared at him. "I couldn't sleep last night, that's why!!" He backed away in great fear and put his hands up in defense, "So that's why, huh? Well why didn't you get any sleep?"

"The car way BUMPY on the way here!"

"Stop yelling will ya? Anyway we have no idea where Shinji's at."

She calmed down a bit she unfolded her arms and nodded. "Takeshi, you have any idea where my dimwit cousin's at?" Takeshi shrugged

"To get Hikari maybe…"

"Who's Hikari, is she his girlfriend or something?" Satoshi laughed his head off "Shinji have a girlfriend? Like anything would ever happen!"

-Charmy-

"Damn girl, she'd pay for the making me find her. Damn, Satoshi and all the others. DAMN ALL OF THEM!" Shinji yelled his lungs out. He shoved his hands in his pockets and searched for his so called 'sister'

-Toast-

"Hey, Haruka, why'd you come here in the first place?" Haruka smiled brightly, "To win the Grand Festival that's why!" Satoshi scratched the back of his head. "Erm… Haruka, the Grand Festival is in a month, heh." Haruka's grin grew larger, "That gives me enough time to train my Pokemon and get to know Shinji's girlfriend, heh heh" Satoshi sweet-dropped and showed her to the lounged.

-Hours later-

Shinji punched a nearby tree as hard a he can, "Damn it, where is she?!" He roared in great fury. "H-Hikari, damn it's cold, If you can here me just y-yell!" No answer, "S-shit…" He cursed to himself. "Hikari, where the hell are you?!" He tried hard to remember her full name, "H-Hikari A-Asuna… I think…" He climbed to the top of the tree he punched and yelled. "HIKARI ASUNA!!"

-Somewhere in Europe-

"Did you hear that, Dante?" The black haired man nodded, "I didn't hear anything…"

-The Pokemon Center-

"Whoa, what was that?" Haruka inquired, "Hm, Shinji for sure…" They fell back asleep ignoring the echoing.

-I hate socks-

Shinji waited for a replay and nothing, he roared. "DAMN IT, HIKARI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shinji gave up and jumped off the tree. "Aniki-Sama!" He heard, (Aniki Big bro) he turned around and saw a very cold girl. "H-Hikari…" He embraced her, not because of her, just because…he's cold. She hugged back tightly, "Aniki-Sama, you're so warm!" Her eyes where half closed and she crawled into his jacket for more warmth. "You're soft too…" Her face streaked pink, "Aniki-Sama, my face is warm, I have a fever!" Shinji looked down at the girl and smirked, "Imouto-San (Imouto did I spell it right?) you're just cold, that's all."

-Miles Later-

Shinji and Hikari entered the Pokemon Center and sweat-dropped, "Nobody's here, Aniki-Sama…" Shinji smirked and walked into Satoshi's room… "HEY, SATOHSI, HARUKA WAS MURDERED!" Satoshi's head shot up and ran to Haruka's room as fast as possible. "Haruka, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you! I need to tell you…" Haruka smacked him in the back of his head, hard. "You idiot, why'd you have to wake me up in the middle of the night, It's like three in the morning?!"

Satoshi rubbed his head, "Shinji told me you were… Why I oughta!" Satoshi charged the Brown-Purpled haired boy and was held back by Haruka, "Satoshi, do not kill him, all he did was pull a prank on you." "Yeah, but he's evil Haruka, evil I say!" Haruka whacked him again, "Idiot, don't call my cousin evil, I've seen worst!" Hikari was very frightened at the brown-haired teen.

Hikari gripped the left sleeve of his jacket and whispering, "Shinji-Kun… Who is she?" Haruka noticed the blue-eyed girl and stepped closer to her. "Shinji-Kun… She scares me." Hikari gripped onto his jacket very firmly and quickly shut her eyes, tightly. Shinji smirked, "You really scared her Haruka, you really did."

The brunette sweat-dropped and looked at Hikari, "Hi, I'm Haruka, Shinji's cousin. You must be his girlfriend right?" Shinji's cheek tinted a small shade of pink, "Girlfriend?! This is my sister!" Haruka slightly turned her head to the side. "Sister, as in by blood, why haven't I seen her before?" Shinji gave her a straight look, "That's because she has amnesia and thinks I'm her brother." Haruka examined Shinji's so called "Sister" and giggled, "Like you would make a good brother, Shinji!" He glared at her, "Well…. I spent hours looking for her and almost yelled my lungs out in the process and would've possibly died if I continued looking for her!" Satoshi chuckled, "Shinji risk his life to save Hikari… yeah right, and we would believe that why?" Shinji ignored the talking idiot and paid more attention the scared girl clutching his jacket.

Hikari stared at the teenaged girl, "Aniki-Sama, can she kill people?" Haruka got a slightly frustrated at Hikari, "I know I may scare you, um…" "Hikari." Shinji stated, "Hikari, but I'm not all that bad. You see I was just mad a Satoshi for being an idiot, is all." Haruka tried to put the best smile as she possibly could to confess the girl that she wouldn't hurt a fly. "Shinji-Kun, will she hurt me?" The violet haired boy sighed and said, "Could be, if you make her mad enough…" Hikari grew slightly confident, "Then I won't make her mad, Hikari promises!"

Haruka looked at Hikari's clothing and giggled, "Shinji, since she likes you better I suggest you give her a bath." Shinji stared at the blue-eyed girl and saw her ripped clothes and dirt everywhere.

Why Him?!

-End Chapter-

Took me forever to write I had a major writers block, Luckily I didn't put it on hold… Till next time! Longest chapter I've written I think... :3

Ja Ne!


	3. Bath, Bed and Boredem

Might as well get my lazy butt up and work on White Snow more often and for those whom really like this story I'm sorry…

No disclaimer needed whomever the guy that owns Pokemon… LUCKY SUCKER!

P.s. Chapters will get longer throughout the story I promise you!

(BLAH) Me

"BLAH" Talking

'_BLAH' _Thinking

"_Blah" _Haruka Teasing Shinji

ON WITH THE STORY AND STUFF!

-Chapter Begin-

Chapter 3

Bath, Bed and boredom.

Shinji had a slight blush at the fact he had to bathe Hikari, sure he was the one to take care of her and he was the one to look after her, but giving her a bath was a bit extreme for him. Haruka saw this and smirked, "What's wrong, _Aniki_ embarrassed to bathe Hikari, eh?" Shinji glared at her, '_Damn it, how does she know? Maybe Hikari doesn't have to be naked to bathe her, Hm…' _He smirked which made Haruka confused, "I could bathe her or YOU can." Haruka laughed, "As if I would bathe a girl I hardly know, anyhow I doubt she has any clothes!" Satoshi cut in the conversation and said, "Well, she has a backpack that has different kinds of clothes." Satoshi handed over the golden-brown colored bag and grinned. Haruka unzipped the bag and grabbed a simple white long-sleeve dress, "Hm…Could work… Okay!" Haruka handed Shinji the clothing and smirked, "Well, _Aniki_, here ya go!"

Hikari looked at them in confusion and stared at the blushing Shinji, then started to cry. The blue-eyed girl threw her arms around her 'Brother' and said, "Aniki-Sama has a fever, he's sick! Hikari will make Shinji-Kun feel better… Only if she knew how to." Satoshi laughed, "She's really lost it hasn't she?" Shinji glared at the laughing idiot and stated, "Well… she's lost all here memories if that's what you're talking about." Satoshi glared back at Shinji, "You think I'm stupid don't cha?" Shinji crossed his arms, "Well, if I say yes you would agree with me?" Satoshi raised a fist, "You think you're so funny do ya!?" Haruka held Satoshi back, "Why I oughta!" Satoshi gave up knowing there was absolutely nothing to do, if he did get a chance to punch his rival, then he'd get a punch from both Haruka and Shinji.

Hikari stared at Shinji and giggled. Haruka let go of Satoshi causing him to land on his face, "Is there anything funny, Hikari?" Hikari giggled once more and looked at Haruka. "It's nothing, Scary Lady." Haruka forced a smile, "What makes me so scary?" Hikari giggled again. "I don't know." She sang. The two boys glanced at each other, then at the girls. Shinji sighed, "Maybe she just hungry and her stomach is growling." Haruka laughed, "Maybe you should give her a bath before she eats, _Aniki._" Shinji frowned at the coffee-haired girl and sigh, once more, in defeat. "Kill me now." He murmured.

Haruka kindly escorted Hikari to the bathroom and turned on the water. "Maybe putting bubble soap will calm down Shinji." After a 5 minute wait Haruka stated, "Imouto-San awaits." Shinji glared at his cousin and walked very slowly into the bathroom…At least until Haruka pushed him in, locking the door and hiding a smirk. (A/N Too Fun to torture this idiot! )

Shinji took a deep breath in and folded his sleeves, looking at the ceiling. _'What did I do to deserve this?!'_ The sapphire-haired girl smiled at her 'brother' wait for whatever he was going to do to her. Shinji pulled out a bottle of shampoo, squirting out the gooey liquid and scrubbed the delicate female in front of him, giving his a warm smile.

After a boring few minutes if scrubbing, Shinji grabbed the girl's arm and soaped very quietly. He took another deep breath in and continued to soap Hikari. Silence took over the two teens, until… "Shinji-Kun, what are you doing?" The word 'Kun' put at the end of his name made him shudder. "You stupid girl, be quite." He simply said as if the fact he was bathing a female didn't matter to him. Hikari giggled and said, "Aniki-Sama, when I look at you, I feel like something is tickling me!" she giggled yet again. Hikari watched the way he washed her arm and figured out it didn't make him feel comfortable.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-niisan?" She questioned the nervous boy. Shinji started to breath heavily and answered, "No, but I think that it's wrong for me to bathe you." Hikari stopped him and took the soap away. "Hikari watched you and she found out how to take a bath, but I need help to put on clothes." Shinji sighed, "That's what Haruka was for." She walked out of the bath room and exhaled his breath. "Haruka when she's done put her clothes on."

-Bed Time-

Hikari yawned and leaned on her brother. "Shinji-Kun, Hikari feels strange and her eyes hurt, is that a good thing?" Shinji looked over at the tired girl and carried the girl bridal style to her bedroom, when she first woke up, and carefully placed her on it. He put the white sheets over her frail body. "Good Night, Shinji-Kun." Shinji walked out the room saying nothing and went to sleep in his own room.

Hikari slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She stayed in the same position as if her world had melted into a cloud she slumbers on.

-Later that night-

The blue female tossed and turned, moaning out mumbled words in great fear. What was wrong with her? You guessed it right a nightmare, as you all know the terrible things that haunt your mind get you frightened. She shot her head up, panting at the dream. "Shinji…" she muttered and walked out of the room, opening the door very cautiously. Her footsteps were very quite as she entered her brother's room. She looked over at the boy whom didn't move from his spot. The boy was still breathing, which made Hikari relieved. Though not wanting the bad dream to happen again she slowly slid herself next to the brown-purple haired boy. Hikari shook the sleeping boy, waiting for him to wake up. "Wha…" he groaned and turned to see a concerned Hikari. She gave him a warm smile and embraced the boy and cried. "Don't ever leave." She said in a muffled voice. "I can't leave an annoying girl who thinks I'm her brother." Hikari smiled once more, " Promise?"

He sighed, "Promise."

-End Chapter-

Ya think he'll keep the promise? I don't… JK! Hope you enjoyed this. JA NE!

_**Next Chapter Preview**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Funny Feeling**_

_**Hikari giggled once more, "Shinji-Kun, I feel funny inside when I look at you." **_

_**The brown-purple haired boy almost choked on the food her was eating. "Are you kidding me?!" Hikari nodded, "Nope, Hikari feels funny right now!" Shinji and Satoshi stared at on another. Haruka sighed very dreamily, "Aw, that's so cute Kari-Chan has a crush on Shinji-Kun, not you two can get married!" Shinji glared at the chocolate-haired girl, "We're not going to get married you Moran." She pouted, "It was just an idea!"**_

Till next time me friends!


	4. Funny Feeling

Okay on with my story, I hope my writer's block for Stuck is going away so I have to work on thing or else my head spins

_**Before Word**_

**Okay on with my story, I hope my writer's block for Stuck is going away so I have to work on thing or else my head spins. I don't own Pokemon, If I did… There WILL BE IKARISHIPPING AND ADVANCESHIPPING.**

_**I wish she word shut up and get on with this story so you guys can read it and crud. If I owned Pokemon then… Ikari and Advance will take over the WORLD! MWA HA HA HA HA! Me Calm :3**_

"Hi" Talking

'_Hi' Thinking_

(A/N HI) Me

_(S/N Hi) My sister (Sister Note)_

Me: Yay! I got 4 Chapters on this!

Sister: Yeah, Yeah. You Know I'm the bigger Ikarishipper!

Me: HOW CAN AN IKARISHIPPER BE SO SMALL!?

Sister: Big things come in little boxes ya' know?

Me: Stop Saying that!

Sister: Ya know, ya know, ya know and um… YA KNOW!

Me: On with the story…

-Chapter Begin-

Chapter 4

Funny Feeling

It was a fine morning in the region of Sinnoh, except it was freezing cold and it was very powerful. Now if you get closer to a small Pokemon Center you see five teenagers trapped in a powerful snow storm. _(S/N who cares?) _(A/N Shut Up!)

Haruka slumped on the couch of the Pokemon Center, "I can't believe a Pokemon Center that is unknown to the rest of Sinnoh seem like a nice cozy home to the trainers." Nurse Joy smiled at the bored girl, "Here maybe this might relieve you're boredom." Joy handed her a pouch, Haruka gently unbuttoned it and took some type of electronic. The brown-haired girl smiled, "Thank-You, Nurse Joy." The Nurse smiled back, "You're welcome." She left to tend the trainer's Pokemon. _(S/N BORING!) _(A/N I said shut UP!)

-Meanwhile-

Shinji slowly opened his eyes to reveal the blue-haired girl in his face. "Ohayo, Shinji-Niisan!" She gave the teenage boy the warmest smile she can make. "Can you please get out of my face?" Hikari giggled, "Okay, Nii-San!" She gleefully jumped off the bed and hummed to herself. "What time is it?" The boy asked gruffly as he scratched his head. "9:18" it read, "Oh…" he simply said and dozed off back to slumber land. "Nine, eighteen…" his mumbled to himself.

Hikari appeared next to him once more, "Hey, Shinji-Kun?" Shinji took a breath in, "Hm…" he murmured. "The lady with time pink hair said, if you don't get down here, that she'll wake you up herself." "Like how?" He asked. Hikari ran to the Nurse and can back, "She'll smack you with a stick." "Oh." He said again, but this time ran over to the table and looked at the Nurse, nervously.

Hikari joined them and giggled at Shinji. "What's so funny?" He asked and ate the food in front of him.Hikari giggled once more, "Shinji-Kun, I feel funny inside when I look at you."

The brown-purple haired boy almost choked on the food he was eating and started to pound his chest. "Are you kidding me?!" Hikari nodded, "Nope, Hikari feels funny right now!" Shinji and Satoshi stared at on another. Haruka sighed very dreamily, "Aw, that's so cute Kari-Chan has a crush on Shinji-Kun, now you two can get married!" _(S/N Copies Haruka in a very annoying voice HA!)_ Shinji glared at the chocolate-haired girl, "We're not going to get married you Moran." She pouted, "It was just an idea!" Haruka crossed her arms.

Satoshi cleared his throat, "Well… that was…strange." Shinji nodded in agreement and stood up from the chair. Hikari appeared from behind him, "Hikari is bored, Shinji-Kun!" The boy just stood there in silence, staring at the cheerful teenager. Shinji sighed, "How bout this, Hikari, you make friends with either Satoshi or Haruka and leave me alone or play with the Pokemon." Hikari tilted her head to the side, "What's a Pokemon?" the midnight-blue haired girl questioned. Shinji shoved his hands in his pockets, "Relieve your boredom with Haruka, I'll be back." He grabbed the Pokeballs lying on the table and walked out of the Pokemon Center. "Shinji...?" Hikari place her thumb against her teeth, she walked over to the chocolate-haired girl and sat on the couch with her. "Scary-Chan, why are you doing?" Haruka smiled at the childish girl, "Hikari it would be very nice if you called me Haruka and I am watching T.V." The frail girl giggled, "How do you watched T.V. Haruka-San?" Haruka looked at Hikari and sighed. "Just stared blankly at the T.V. and try to understand what they're doing." Hikari nodded and stared at the screen with determination. Haruka sighed.

-3 hours of watching-

Haruka sobbed after watching Devil Beside You. (Chinese or Taiwanese Drama) Hikari tilted her head, "So why can't Qi Yue like Jaing Meng?" Haruka wiped her tears and sniffled, "Because She's his Step-Sister and it's against the law to marry you siblings." (A/N it's true, sadly.) Shinji walked into the Pokemon Center with snow all over him. Hikari gasped and hugged her "brother" and smiled at him. "Shinji-niisan is back, yay! Now Aniki can play with me!" She squealed, Shinji glared at the girl, pushing her away slightly. "Huh?" Hikari gripped his jacket, burring her face in his chest, "What's wrong, Aniki-Sama?" She questioned the boy with confusion in her eyes. Shinji stared at the small girl embracing him. "Haruka," He said, "H-hai?" she stuttered with tears still in her eyes. "Did you two become friends yet?" He inquired, Haruka laughed nervously. "Erm… I was kinda caught up with the drama, I forgot about her, heh." Shinji grabbed Hikari's wrist pulling her to his rival. "Here!" Shinji pulled Hikari toward Satoshi, almost making her fall. "Me, how come?" Satoshi said pointing to himself. The grumpy trainer glared at his cousin making her shiver in fear, "Because, Haruka can't pay attention to this girl, so since you know her more I'm thinking you befriend her again." The cheery trainer grinned, "Okay, I think I'm up to the challenge!" Shinji let go of Hikari, walking away from the two.

_(S/N Wonder what's gonna happen next… If I were in control, Paul…erm, Shinji would've already kissed Hikari. Boring!)_

"'Member me, Satoshi?" Hikari stared at him. "Well… are you the useless pathetic trainer, that Shinji's been talking about?" Satoshi sweat-dropped, "No, I'm a friend of yours, Hikari." Hikari giggled, "Shinji never told me what those words meant… Oh, what's that?" She asked grabbing the yellow mouse into her arms and cuddling into it. "It's a Pokemon, Hikari and to specific a Pikachu." Hikari giggled once more, "Oh, it's so cute, Satoshi-San! Can I keep it?" Satoshi crossed his arms, "Well, no, cause you already have Pokemon." The blue-eyed giggled.

-1 hour later-

Hikari fell asleep while Satoshi explained the ways of Pokemon, "So that's how you catch a Pokemon…Eh?!" Satoshi shook the blue-haired girl, "Hikari-San?" She turned around and moaned, "Shinji…" the black-haired boy laughed. _'Heh, I almost forgot she liked Shinji.' _Shinji walked into the room, "What?" Satoshi pointed at the sleeping girl with a slight smirk. "She wants you." He said. Shinji glared at Satoshi curiously, "You killed her didn't you?" He balled a fist at his rival. "Shinji-Kun, Hikari is tired, Hush you're mouth please." Satoshi chuckled and pointed at the coffee-haired girl, "She learned a few things from Haruka."

XoX

_Hikari ran through the red blood halls. Screams of terror echoed the Asylum, her footsteps clapped loudly against the hard concrete floor. Her gown dragged on the bloody floor, it was harder for her to breath. Two double doors stood in her path, she held her to hands in front of her to open them. She closed her eyes opening the two white doors. As bright light blinded her sight, she finally opened her eyes…_

"Oi, Asuka, time to wake up!" A voice called out, Hikari slowly opened her eyes. "Shinji-Kun!" She hugged the plum haired teenager. "Who's Shinji?"

_**End Of Chapter**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Who are you again?**_

"_**Shinda" He said in a monotype voice. Hikari giggled "Aww, you're so adorable!" she squealed as she cuddled into his torso. "Asuka" He mumbled and embraced the girl.**_

"_**Who are you and what happened to Hikari?!" Shinji yelled, the black haired girl smirked, "Why so worried about her?" Shinji glared at her, "Just tell me what happened!" She shrugged, "Shinda must have had her, Idiot doesn't know how to keep his hair out of his face." Shinji grabbed her shirt collar, "Who's Shinda and what does he look like!" She smirked once more, "I'll tell you if you tell me why you care about her so much." Shinji stared at her.**_

"_**I love you too, Shinda-niisan!" Hikari yelled happily.**_

**Me: Tell me if you wan me to go on with this story or I won't**

**Sister: It's true**

**Me: R&R! Please**


End file.
